OC Dimensional Journeys: Universe of Kingdom Hearts
by magical fan18
Summary: Come and enjoy your favorite OC character as he travels to a whole Universe of Worlds, the likes of which you may or may not imagine or believe to exist. Read as he gains Powers given to those special enough to wield it; what powers you ask? Why don't you read and find out. Please Read 'OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel' first before reading this if you want more details.


OC Dimensional Journeys: Universe of Kingdom Hearts - Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC and my ideas as Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

FYI: This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction like this so please do not be too harsh if I make a mistake or error that can be addressed without flaming me.

P.S: I am so glad to be doing this fic as it has been a long time coming, especially with the most recent addition of this game and the fact that it has been my BIRTHDAY TODAY! (24th of January)

P.S.S: I will be doing this fic to the best of my ability, this story will mostly follow details from the game to a degree but I will also use content from the Manga's that I have on me as those will help me with some of the words; I will try and make this story as enjoyable as possible for my readers.

BTW: I know I planned to make a Christmas and New Year's chapter for my HPMC fic but time got away with my and other things came up so it will be late and I wanted to get started on working with this story since it is now the 15th Anniversary of Kingdom Hearts this year.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by characters.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the area that my OC or a Character is currently in and the worlds that they may be inhabiting.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of Kingdom Hearts.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of Characters, People and Beings of this story.

 **Bold** : **Spells and Magic used by characters.**

 _ **Bold Italic: Spoken Words used by either enemies or certain beings of considerable Power; e.g. Cave of**_ ** _Wonders Guardian_**

* * *

Continued from Previous Fic - OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel:-

As I looked about at the Pedestals with the glowing orbs that were hidden, barely, by the cloths covering them; I suddenly felt a weird feeling as if my body had just went for a wild roller coaster ride.

I pant a bit and take a breath as I look at Isis in confusion as I steady myself and ask, "What was that just then?"

Isis merely smiles and then she explains to me what happened.

"What has happened is a combination of two things, the separation of your body from the 'other selves' I mentioned earlier and the fact that I have had to change your body to accommodate for the dimension I believe you would pick next if you did not already go to the worlds that your 'other selves' have done so and picked."

She gestures to now used orbs which I now notice are both uncovered and slightly dimmer than the other unselected orbs, I can guess that from this it means that they are in use.

I look at the symbol of one of the dimmed orb's and I smirk slightly as I can tell I would have picked that one first, but I shake my head and return to my decision of which world I should go to when I spot a orb with a series of symbols that seems familiar to me as I walk up to it and uncover it from the cloth that barely hid it.

My smile turns wide as I gaze upon the symbols that surround a certain curled Heart Shaped Crowned symbol.

A White and Silver upside down half heart shape with a three pointed thin cross attached to it.

A Red outlined Black Heart with a red jagged 'X' cross over the heart with a sort of fleur-de-lis design at its base.

A Heart like shape with sharp corners, deep curves and deep edges that seemed to switch designs subtly and colour as well which changed from deep black to purple-pink.

A Heart symbol that had a different design than some others yet it seemed to change form every few seconds with the color changing too as it changed from a pale peach color to a darkening violet colour.

A Heart shape with a three pronged cross attached to the bottom, it was tightly compacted in design.

A Star shaped symbol that changed into different designs with a center that changed to a smaller design of two other symbols along with it of which he had already seen.

A Black 'X' shaped symbol that had each end of the letter have small tear like pieces that left them jagged or pointed.

A Three pointed crown that changed from being black to gold.

I feel a growing joy and abundance of excitement fill me as I realise what world or rather number of world's I might be just heading to and seeing.

I turn to Isis with my happiness clearly seen within my eyes as I bet that if this was an Anime they would be like golden stars shining bright.

I ask her with awe and excitement in my voice, "Is this really going to take me where I think it's going to take me?"

She merely gives me a gentle smile and slow nod which makes my already heightened emotions reaches to an exhilarating degree.

I punch my arm into the air as I give a large 'whoop' of elation as I cheer aloud at what is going on and what may happen.

I then realise my emotions are being demonstrated in front of a goddess who merely watches with a smile and slightly tilted head as she gazes at me.

This makes me quickly compose myself as I give a short cough to hide my embarrassment as I feel my cheeks heat up with them turning slightly red.

I say to her with my emotions under control now, "Sorry about that."

She keeps her smile and shakes her head slightly side to side as she then speaks to me saying, "It's fine David; I am glad to see you happy and joyful."

My emotions calm further down in relief at her answer as I then ask her a few questions.

"What are the specifications to this world, what kind of help can you give me in this world and are you going to have to change me any further to fit into that world?"

Her smile stays fixed to its small but gentle expression as she then speaks to me in reply as she answers my questions.

"I can give you a select amount of help on certain worlds that have closer ties to my own divinity and powers but if you should ever need any help I will do all I can to assist you."

"This Dimension may appear as if it is a reality you know very well; However, it may surprise you at times with how different it may be to what you have come to know or expect".

She continues speaking after I nod to show her that I understand what she may mean.

"As I said before; my assistance can mostly be minimal seeing as to how many powerful deities or beings live in that dimension of theirs, not to mention the most powerful deity there who has a power that may rival the Original Creator in terms of influence and laws set down by that dimension which can hinder my powers to a degree but I can still be very useful when asked for assistance."

Her face shows a look of disappointment and resignation at possibly how limited she can be of help to me in that world.

But she refocuses her attention on the last question as her face quickly changes to a more calm and serene expression.

She says to me, "I can change you if you wish to be changed as I can make you have the powers of the few specially gifted people in that dimension of which I know you are well informed about those types of people; It all depends on the options I can give you or if you want them."

I think on this deeply as I then ask another question, "What are the options for myself?"

She says in reply as she answers me saying, "Well there are three options actually with the first option being to let you have your own adventure before coming into the main life of the young man you could/should meet; the second is for you to take that person's place in their stead and the final choice is to come right into that person's life straight away at a certain point in their life and possibly help them with their journey as you both learn at a similar pace to each other."

I think on the options of these choices hard as each choice has its own perks and possibilities, The first option does have great merit and usefulness as it would let myself grow and understand the world better if I experienced it on my own; first hand before I met up with that person.

The second does have its ups and downs though with many things that could go wrong or and some parts could not exactly go as they might have went if I did not take over that person's place.

The last option would possibly be a great chance to alter or completely change things for that person's life and I could help that person become even better than he is as of now with my own knowledge of that dimension.

I agonise over the choices before I make my decision.

"I would like to have my own adventure first so that when or if I do in fact meet the person I want to meet then I will be in a better position and have more experience to help teach that person and possibly improve what talent, skills and powers they have."

Isis smiled again with her gentle and lovely features reassuring me in my choice.

She spoke to me as she said, "I approve of your choice David."

I sigh in relief at her words as I then ask her, "So can do more changes for my body to what it is needed to help me in this dimension further when I arrive?"

She replies saying to me, "Of course."

She gestures to my body with a wave of her hand as I feel my whole body begin to tingle inside and out; I feel slightly different than usual which might just mean that she is helping my body adjust to the change and my request.

I ignore it soon after as I thank Isis to which she merely gives a calm smile as she says to me, "It is no problem David, I am happy to be of assistance to you in any way I can."

I turn as think on my recent choices and reaffirm my decision as I place my hand on the uncovered glowing sphere say the word "activate" with a thought also going through my mind as I begin to disappear into a bright light as it swallows me up until I am gone from where I stood as I slowly go unconscious.

 _"I still can't believe I am going into the Universe of Kingdom Hearts, I will meet you soon Sora and I will help you as much as I can and to make sure you do not have to face the darkness without another friend._

* * *

I am so happy to write this up, I will work on the next chapter soon but first I need to sleep as I got a lot of work to plan out if I am to do this story right.

I know the prologue is very similar to my other ones but the details and general information helps me work it into other stories better and quicker.

See You Real Soon.


End file.
